1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table tennis apparatus, and more particularly to a detachable table tennis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table for the table tennis comprises two playing surfaces juxtaposed to each other. Each of two playing surfaces has a bottom provided with a plurality of legs. However, the conventional table has a larger fixed volume, so that the table cannot be folded when not in use, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in storage, package and transportation of the table.